We All Fall Down
by TheMadTeaPartyCompany
Summary: "What we gonna have a fuckin' heart to heart out here? Gonna speak about our issues?" Daryl hurled at her sarcastically "Alright you first, what'd you do ta piss your daddy off? Lemme guess… get knocked up?" Daryl voice was rising as he ranted at her not caring about the Walkers he could attract. Somehow the apocalypse wasn't going to be the toughest thing Aava Greene had to face.
1. Chapter 1

From her position on the stairs Maggie Greene could hear the argument between her father and her sister. The tension between the pair was nothing new but even nine year old Maggie recognised that this fight was much more serious than usual. Down the stairs and inside the living room the pair faced each other from opposite ends of the room. The eldest Greene sister was struggling to fight back tears as she tried to speak to her father.

"Dad would you just listen to me, let me explain - "

"Explain?" he interrupted with a furious growl "what is there to explain? How could you be so stupid?"

"Daddy I – " but Hershel interrupted her again. He took a menacing step forward fuelled by rage and disappointment. Hershel knew his eldest child had been struggling ever since her mother died. The more he tried to help the more damaged he seemed to cause. Crossing the room he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Now listen to me Aava Greene," he said in a more controlled voice "we have options here. Yes I am unbelievably disappointed in you but life will go on. There are plenty of people who would welcome a baby." Realising where her father was going with this Aava ripped herself out his arms. A spark of defiance entered her eyes as it always did whenever her father tried to control her.

"What do you mean people out there?" she spit at him.

"Aava you can't seriously tell me you are considering raising the child?" his voice gradually rising in frustration. When he saw her serious stare he sighed in exasperation.

"You are sixteen years old, you haven't even finished school. There is no way you are raising a baby under this roof."

"Fine I won't live under your roof anymore." Aava yelled as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Hershel hurried after his daughter not even seeing Maggie clinging to the bannister.

"Aava get back here right now."

Entering her room she grabbed at things in flurry of activity before stuffing them into a bag. Her fathers voice was wringing in her ears. Tears threatened to fall but she was determined to keep herself together. Subconsciously she knew her father would react like this. She was well aware that their relationship was rocky to begin with and this would do nothing to help that. However she naively hoped that his reaction would be a little less explosive. Thinking over the argument with her dad she could see her father's point but over the two months since she discovered she was pregnant the idea of her baby had taken root deep within her. In her mind she saw chubby cheeked gurgling baby with bright eyes and an angelic smile. The involuntary love she had for this unborn baby surprised he in its intensity but she didn't fight it. She had invented a life for her baby which was bright and happy and had invested her love into this imaginary future. The thought of giving this up left Aava with an ache in her chest. She knew she couldn't give away the baby. A voive in her head pointed out her dad wouldn't back down no matter what. With a sigh she stubbornly wiped the lone tear that fell down her face. Swinging her backpack onto her back she made her way downstairs and found her father still at the bottom step still in a state of rage.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Hershel demanded when he saw the bag on her back.

"I won't give it up. You can't make me." Aava's voice trembled with unshed tears. The frustration Hershel felt intensified. The anger he felt consumed him and all he wanted to do was shake some sense into her.

"Guess what? I can make you. I am your father and this is my house. You will live by my rules and be grateful you are still welcome in this home. I thank the Lord your mother isn't here to see this. To see how disgraceful you have become." Hershel's anger continued to build and his rant increased in volume. "You are a child. You are incapable of taking care of another person. Do you understand? Whatever fantasy land you are living in girl, it's time to stop pretending. Either grow up or get out."

The house fell into a silence only ruined by a soft whimper. Maggie had watched the confrontation with wide eyes and a growing sense of unease. The young girl had never witnessed her father have such a tantrum. The thought that her big sister might leave was enough for the tears to cascade down her face.

Aava watched as her father's chest heaved with exertion. Her eyes flickered to Maggie hiding against the wall before resting back on Hershel.

"You really want me to go Daddy?" Aava asked in a small voice. The reality of the situation hit them both. Aava almost felt numb after the outburst from her father. A part of her couldn't quite believe he would make her leave. Hershel's anger, despite being slightly released through his tirade, was still white hot.

"You need a reality check. If this is what it takes then so be it."

The finality in his tone momentarily stunned Aava before she moved down the stairs and made her way out of the house. The heat from the sun hit her but she felt cold. When she wrapped her arms around her waist she noticed her hands were shaking. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists she made her way down the dirt path. As the distance between her and the farm house grew she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Swinging around with hope that perhaps her Dad had changed his mind. Instead she saw Maggie running towards her at full speed. Aava waited for her sister to catch up to and was nearly knocked over when Maggie threw her arms around her. Kneeling down so they were eye level Aava deepened the hug.

"I don't want you to go." Maggie cried into Aava's shoulder. Aava tightened her grip on her little sister.

"I don't want to go either. But don't worry," she said gently as she pulled back to look into Maggie's face "you're my sister even if I don't live here anymore"

"But-" Maggie began but was cut off by a fresh wave of tears.

"Shh," Aava gently whispered "I'll write you letters ok? You're going to get your own letters. That'll be exciting huh?"

Maggie replied by holding onto her big sister tighter. Aava let the hug drag on from a few more minutes before delicately untangling herself from the young girl.

"Take care alright? See you soon." Aava murmured while pressing a kiss to Maggie's head. Still unable to speak with the amount of tears streaming down her face Maggie simply nodded her reply. Turning quickly and walking with determination Aava made it to the end of the dirt track and turned the corner. When she could no longer see the farm house Aava let the tears she was holding fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fourteen years later**_

The sun shined down on the woods in Georgia. The heat was oppressive and had the ability to sap the energy out of anyone who tried to cross the terrain under its glare. Aava Greene knew that stopping wasn't an option. The dangers lurking in the forest surpassed the danger of the humidity. Glancing behind her she saw the blonde girl struggling to keep up. Digging into her bag she produced a bottle of water and handed it to the younger girl. With an appreciative smile the girl gulped down the water while pushing her blonde tresses out of her face.

"We almost there?" the girl asked while screwing the lid back on the battle.

"We're getting closer. We should hit a church soon and then it's not too far." Aava replied while taking the lead again. Silence surrounded them again as the continued to trudge through the Georgian woods.

"What is it?" Aava asked.

"What do you mean?" the young girl replied. Aava wheeled around to face her daughter a small smile playing on her lips.

"Claire I know you. If you aint talking it means you're thinking which is never good" Aava lightly teased. Claire rolled her eyes at her mother before admitting what was bothering her.

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean they never cared about us before. Why should they now?" The vulnerability shined in Claire's eyes. All of Claire's life the girl felt as if her family didn't want her around. The girl also bore the guilt of the fact her mother was practically disowned. Aava knew her daughter harbored a constant feeling of rejection. The insecurity her daughter felt made Aava's heart hurt and the anger she felt for her father resurfaced. Pulling her daughter into a hug Aava tried to explain why they were trekking through the woods towards the family she had left behind.

"We had to get out of the city. I know this doesn't seem like the best plan but it's all we got. And don't say they don't care. Maggie cares. Beth cares. Ok? We'll be-" Aava was interrupted by the breaking of a branch causing both females to pull away from each other raising their weapons. Although Aava couldn't see anything it didn't mean there was nothing out there. Keeping her grip firm on the handle of her machete, Aava signalled with her head to move forward and both girls set off at a brisker pace.

* * *

Daryl Dixon was as quiet as mouse as he crept along the forest floor. The trail for Sophia had run cold and now he was searching for other clues as to where the girl could have gone. The determination he felt to find the girl grew each time he saw the looks of doubt on the others faces. Making his way through the trees he saw no evidence that Sophia had passed this way. With a sigh he pushed on knowing he still had a lot of ground to cover. The hunters senses were heightened and the grip on his crossbow tight. Navigating his way through the trees he spotted fresh tracks. A spark of excitement lit inside of him at thought that he mght be getting closer to Sophia. The excitement turned to disappointment when he realised there were two sets of footprints and both too big to be Sophia. Suspicion rose within Daryl as he considered how close these two strangers were to the farm and whether or not they posed a threat. Daryl was aware that the farm was well protected but still felt it necessary to check out the possible trouble for the camp.

Following the tracks with stealth he ended up in a part of the woods he had already searched. The old church he and the others had found was near and with a frown he realised that these people were getting closer to the farm. Picking up his pace he followed the tracks and the hold on his crossbow stiffened. The hunter was tense and the guilt he felt for abandoning his search for Sophia gnawed at his core. Internally he reasoned that he had to determine the threat these new people posed but he couldn't help feeling that he had let Sophia down.

Daryl shook his head in an attempt to dispel such an unsettling thought. "She aint your problem" he mentally scolded himself and continued following the footprints. Suddenly the silence of the woods was interrupted by a shout. Daryl couldn't make out what was said but knew the sound came from the direction that the tracks were heading. Without a second thought he tore through the trees. The noises were getting louder and the unmistakable sound groaning alerted to the fact that Walkers are present.

Five walkers were milling around and blocking Daryl's view of whoever else was present in the clearing. A walker swiftly fell to ground revealing a woman with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. Just as efficiently she brought down a second walker but was grabbed from behind by another. Before Daryl could even consider intervening the walker fell to the ground. A blonde haired girl could now be seen. The older woman took out the next two walkers by severing their head simultaneously before stabbing them each through the brain.

Aava wiped the machete on the grass before turning to face her daughter.

"I thought I told you to stay in the tree." Aava asked in irritation. Claire just offered her a smirk and looked far too smug for her mother's liking.

"Just admit it Mom," Claire replied with glee "you needed my help."

"It's not that I don't want your help," Aava tried to reason "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Aava knew Claire was tough. Growing up in a city meant she could take care of herself. Claire was considered a tomboy by most. As a child she enjoyed the rough and tumble of playing with boys in the neighborhood. Never wanting to stay inside she was often climbing trees or challenging older kids to a race. Liking the outdoors meant the girl could handle all the hardness that came with it. But she was still only fourteen. In Aava's mind it was too young to ask her to start killing even if what they were killing weren't alive anymore.

Daryl concluded that the pair could take care of themselves and could potentially be a threat. However there was only two of them and if they by chance stumbled across the farm then the group could deal with them. Turning away Daryl stepped on a branch which caused the conversation between the pair to cease.

Aava and Claire at once raised their weapons and looked in the direction of the disturbance. A man wielding a crossbow emerged from trees his gaze firmly fixed on them. Aava moved to protectively stand in front of Claire and molded her expression into one of composure. Claire craned her neck behind her mother in an attempt to get a better look at the stranger.

"What yas doin' out here?" he asked in a gruff Southern accent. Aava considered him cooly for a moment before responding.

"Looking for family. You?"

"Little girl went missin'. 'Bout yay high," he gestured to above his waist "ya seen her?"

"No, sorry" Aava answered sincerely. The thought of a little girl lost in the woods was painful for her. The hunters blue eyes locked with the woman's brown ones before nodding. Daryl didn't see anything that would make him doubt she was telling the truth. Daryl recognized he was losing daylight and knew he had to get back out looking for Sophia.

"Best be goin' then," he grunted before he stalked away.

Aava was left perplexed by the encounter but the tension eased its way out of her body when she realised that danger had passed. Sending a small smile to Claire, who looked as if she shared her confusion, they continued on their journey towards the farm.

 **A/N: This is my first published fanfiction. I usually write in first person but I'm challenging myself to try and use third person narration. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Any advice? Please let me know. I have planned the story but I'm interested to hear where other people would like it to go. On another note this will be a Daryl/OC but it'll take time. Neither character is going to fall head over heels to easily. If you read this story thank you and if you leave a review double thank you** **x**


	3. Chapter 3

As Aava drew closer to her old home dread began to build in the pit of her stomach. Despite her reassurances to Claire, Aava wasn't confident that reuniting with her family would go smoothly. Over the years Aava and Maggie kept in contact with the latter even staying over sometimes when she was at college. Aava had only met her half-sister Beth a handful of times but still found they had a pleasant relationship. No it wasn't her sisters that had Aava feeling anxious, it was the thought of seeing her father. They hadn't spoken once in the fourteen years she had been gone and for Aava she still felt a deep resentment towards him. What was really troubling Aava was the idea that her father would throw her out again. Aava could deal with it,she would have to, but Claire? Her daughter was already so insecure about her standing in the Greene family that she didn't think she would be able to cope with a rejection like that.

"Mom?" Claire questioned "You ok?"

Claire observed her mother. The woman's brows were pinched and her mouth was pulled in a frown. The worried expression on her mom's face disappeared when she heard Claire's voice and was quickly transformed into an expression of calm. Claire knew her mother was trying to act like being so close to the farm house didn't bother her. However Claire also knew that calling her out on it would be a bad idea.

"Yeah I'm fine just sick of this heat" Aava sighed while wiping the sweat from her brow. The dirt path leading to the house was in sight and the knot in her stomach tightened. Taking a breath she continued the walk with an air of confidence. Claire, with a little less sureness, followed her mother towards the pathway.

Aava couldn't help but notice how little had changed in the years since she had been gone. She spotted the mailbox up ahead that she knew would read the name "Greene". She saw that noting drastic had changed with the layout of the farm. She even saw that the scarecrow she and Maggie had made was still in the same spot. However this did nothing to comfort Aava. It highlight how much she had changed and reinforced the feeling of being a stranger in her childhood home.

The farmhouse came into view but what struck Aava first was the figures moving towards her.

"Mom-" Claire warned.

"I see them," she confirmed "stay close."

The pair kept going with their weapons clutched a little firmer. The figures became clearer before they stopped a short distance away. Aava observed the three men and her eyes lingered on the guns that were pointed in her direction.

"Yas best turn 'round and head back to where yas came from," the man with the shaved head and hooked nose threatened. Aava raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner despite the worry that was building in her chest.

"Best not," she replied and kept her eyes firmly on the man who spoke. At her answer all three looked to each other before raising their guns ever so slightly. The movement didn't go unnoticed and Claire let out a small gasp.

"We don't want no trouble. Why are you here?" the man to the right asked.

"Could ask you the same question. Why are you on my dad's farm?" Aava questioned. That seemed to catch all of the men's attention. The weapons were lowered but still gripped securely. The man to the right approached her and offered her his hand. Aava hesitantly shook it while she introduced herself and Claire.

"Rick Grimes," the man began "that's Shane and T-Dog."

Ricks confusion was evident on his face. Hershel never mentioned Aava or a grandchild but Rick reasoned they hadn't had many personal chats. Plus the resemblance the woman had to Maggie was undeniable. Shane was the most hesitant to lower his weapon. His eyes raked over the woman and she returned his heated stare with a glare of her own. T-Dog was the first to voice his confusion.

"Didn't know Hershel had any other kids."

"Not surprised." Aava said tightly and didn't offer any other explanation.

Claire fell into step with her mother as she got her first look at the Greene family home. The white house had a porch and windows with shutters. "It looked homey," Claire thought and the thought stirred some unwelcome emotions in her. Aava noticed a camp set up around the house and guessed that these were Ricks people.

"You never told me why you're here?" Aava reminded him.

"My son was injured. Hershel helped fix him up and was kind enough to let us stay till he's well enough to travel again." Rick explained.

Aava's reply was caught in her throat when she spotted a brunette sitting on the porch.

"Maggie" left Aava's mouth before she had realized she had said it. Maggie's head whipped around at the voice and her eyes widened in shock. The sight of her sister and niece walking across the farm yard filled Maggie with elation. When she heard the city was overrun she feared the worst. With no way of communicating she didn't know if they got out in time and the sceptical part of her seriously doubted they did. Maggie didn't even realise she had moved until she had almost reached them. All three embraced in a hug that was as awkward as it was comforting.

"I thought you guys hadn't made it out of the city," Maggie cried as hugged each of them in turn.

"Take more than an apocalypse to get rid of me and Claire," Aava laughed while nudging her daughters shoulder playfully. The sight of Maggie brought tears to Aava's eyes that she refused to let fall however Maggie was not as successfull. With tears running down her face Maggie called for Beth who came out of the house in confusion. When her eyes landed on the new arrivals a grin broke across her face and she too joined in on the hugging.

The campers watched the reunion with small smiles and a bit of confusion. It was a heart-warming sight but no one could quite believe that Hershel just wouldn't mention that he had a daughter and granddaughter in the city where they had just left from. However the scene came to an end when Hershel came outside to investigate the commotion. The older man stopped in his tracks when he spotted the reason for the noise. As if she felt his gaze Aava's eyes landed on him and her expression immediately hardened. Turning to see what had caused the change in Aava all eyes landed on Hershel in the doorway of the farm house.

Aava observed how much her father had aged certainly more than you would expect in just fourteen years. Waiting for her father to make the first move became unbearable so Aava untangled herself from the hug and took a step forward. As quick as a whip Hershel went inside and slammed the door.

"Well that's that then," Aava sighed before turning back to Claire who looked utterly rejected. The shock at Hershel's actions wore off as the campers shared looks of confusion and watched as Maggie stormed into the house after her father.

 **A/N: What do you think? Want to see Maggie confront Hershel? More Claire? More Daryl? I have a pretty clear plan but love to hear other people's ideas. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie Greene barrelled into the house after her father. The relief she felt upon discovering her sister and niece were alive fuelled the anger she felt towards her father. Maggie could not comprehend that he didn't care about his eldest or his grandchild; it just didn't make sense to her at all. Walking into the kitchen she found her father leaning against the counter.

"How could you do that? Just walk away like it meant nothing to you. They're alive! And you can't even get over whatever stupid grudge you've been holding onto for fourteen years to greet them," Maggie hissed at him. Hershel stubbornly refused to reply to his daughter but his silence only fuelled Maggie's rage.

"The grandchild you've never met is standing outside right now and you won't even look at her. How do you think that makes her feel? Or Aava? How can they mean nothing to you? I just don't get it," Maggie ended in desperation. Maggie considered her dad to be a loving and caring man but where Aava was concerned it was like he was a completely different person. She tried to understand it but no matter how she looked at the situation it made no sense to her.

"You don't understand Maggie. You were very young when-" Hershel began but was interrupted by Maggie's indignant snort.

"Too young? I remember that day clearly but I s'pose the day your dad throws your big sister out of the house is something that's going to stick in your mind." Maggie spoke coldy before sighing in frustration.

"Just talk to her. Meet Claire. Work out whatever it is. Please." Maggie asked softly before turning and leaving Hershel in the kitchen.

* * *

Dale was the first to try and break the awkwardness that had fallen on the camp. He introduced himself to Aava and Claire and others began to come forward to do the same. Aava was bitterly disappointed by how her father reacted but not in the least surprised. Pushing away the hurt she felt she tried to focus on the people talking to her.

"How'd y'all make it out of the city?" Rick inquired.

"Got out early, wasn't going to wait for things to get any worse. Had to leave the car which is why it took so long. Made our way through woods," Aava replied with a shrug.

"You can track then," Rick stated looking intrigued.

"Fairly decently I s'pose" Aava replied wondering where Rick was going with this. Rick caught her questioning gaze.

"It's just we lost this little girl and we could use all the help we could get tracking her," at Ricks answer Claire and Aava shared a look. Seeing the recognition in their face made Ricks face light up but Aava shook her head at his unasked question.

"Met a guy out looking for her. Take it he's in your group?" Aava asked.

"That'd be Daryl," Rick answered.

"Daryl? That's disappointing. In my head I was calling him Robin Hood," Claire sighed dramatically and was rewarded with the light laughter of the people in the group. Aava smiled at her daughter and felt relieved that she was getting back to herself. The journey here had taken the energy out of the usually spunky girl.

* * *

Daryl made it back to camp just as the sun was starting to set. The general chatter of camp greeted him and he saw that dinner was being served. Sitting down by his tent he began making new bolts for something to do.

Claire watched the man with crossbow enter the camp and sit by his tense. She noticed how nobody acknowledged his presence even though a few heads turned to see him enter. Leaving her mother, who was talking to Maggie on the porch, she made her way across the camp and sat down beside. Daryl sharply looked at the presence beside him and his eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw the slightly familiar face. Seeing his confused face she smiled up at him.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier," the girl began but noticing the confusion still on his face she elaborated "in the woods." It clicked for Daryl that she was the girl the woman with the machete was shielding.

"What ya's doin'here?" Daryl asked harshly but still confused as to why she was talking to him in the first place. As was the rest of the camp who was shooting them both looks every couple of seconds. Noticing that they had an audience made Daryl's scowl deepen.

"Well moms Maggies sister so yeah" the girl trailed off and the silence between them grew.

"Something ya want girl?" Daryl asked in a brusque manner.

Claire simply shook her head at the strange man and stood up oblivious to the stares of the others.

"Oh my names Claire by the way not girl," she informed him brightly before making her way across the camp. Daryl stared after her in confusion and his eyes met her mother's for a moment before Carol came into his line of sight with a plate in her hands.

"Thank you for looking for her," Carol told him gently.

"Aint done yet," Daryl grumbled defensively. Carol smiled at him and nodded her head at his determination.

"We got an extra set off eyes with Aava ,she agreed to help" Carol informed him. Daryl realized Aava must be Claire's mother.

"Well things are startin' to lookup then aint they?" Daryl said in a softer voice in his attempt to support Carol. Offering him one last smile Carol made her way back to camp.

* * *

In the farmhouse Hershel Greene couldn't sit still. He was confident he paced the length of the house ten times over by now. Hershel wanted to speak to Aava. He desperately wanted to talk with her. But he had no idea what he could possibly say that would ever make her forgive him. The shame he felt crippled him. It consumed him most days of his life; he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and he definitely couldn't articulate the extent of his grief to the daughter he had wronged. Seeing her today with a blank look on her face as she regarded him made his heart clench. For Hershel this confirmed that his daughter had washed her hands of him. Pushing himself towards the door he willed for the strength to come to him so he could face his Aava. With his hand on the handle he rested his against the door in defeat. Hershel Greene accepted that he was a coward as let his hand fall from the handle and turned to head up the stairs.

 **A/N: Was Maggie hard enough on Hershel? Claire's personality –hate it? Like it?, Daryl and Claire's interaction –boring? Want more/less? And what of Hershel inability to talk to his daughter? Leave a review and let me know. Feel free to let me know what you would want to happen when Aava goes searching for Sophia. Thank you for reading** **x**


	5. Chapter 5

Aava awoke in the tent she shared with Claire feeling well rested. Sparing a smile at her daughter, who was snoring lightly, she existed the tent and made her way to Rick's camp. Not many other people were up but she spotted Carol by the fire. Making her way over Aava offered to help with breakfast. Carol graciously accepted her help and the two worked in relative silence.

Carol was undeniably curious about the woman, as was most of the camp, but recognised her relationship with Hershel wasn't something she should pry into. Carol observed the woman as she cut the vegetables the farm had provided them. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulder in curls as she efficiently prepared breakfast. The comfortable silence was interrupted by Claire who gracelessly plopped down beside her mother.

"Morning," Claire said and preceded to make small talk. It was clear Claire was the talker of the two and Carol watched how Aava listened to everything Claire said with an amused smile on her face. The two lightly teased each other and seeing their interaction made Carols heart clench for Sophia.

Soon more people appeared and came to claim their breakfast. Carol spotted Daryl outside of his tent making no move to collect his plate.

"He won't eat unless it's handed to him," Carol informed them with a sigh "would you wind taking this over to him?" Carol asked Claire. With a bright a smile Claire went to take the plate but was stopped by Aava.

"I have to talk to him about the search anyway so I'll take it," she said and made her way over to the archer.

Daryl say her approach but didn't acknowledge her presence until she was standing right in front of him.

"Hear you're in charge of the search, what time do we set out at?" she asked while handing him his plate. Daryl regarded her for moment before he grunted his thanks.

"Need to talk to Rick first but it'll be in the next hour," he grumbled at her. Daryl doubted this woman would be much of an addition to the search. She was slender built and not very tall, no more than 5'4 he would guess. Daryl's mind flickered back to how efficiently she took out the walkers; she was quick and appeared to have no qualms about doing what needed to be done. Remembering this made Daryl reconsider his initial judgement of the woman.

Aava accepted his answer and went to turn away before realising they had never been introduced.

"Oh I'm Aava and that's Claire" she informed him, gesturing to the blonde girl who was laughing with Glenn and T-Dog. Daryl noticed that the young girl talked to everyone in the camp without exception.

"Met your kid," Daryl murmured "she can sure talk."

"Don't I know it," Aava laughed before making her way back across the camp. Daryl was left confused by the interaction. Both times he spoke with mother and daughter left him feeling puzzled. Daryl couldn't quite put his finger on what was different about those two but before he could try and figure it out he saw Rick and Shane lay out a map and knew it was time to get back to discussing the search.

* * *

The search party had been decided upon. Daryl and Aava would take the furthest grid away from the farm, Shane and Rick would go back to the creek where Daryl had found Sophia's doll and T-Dog would go back to the highway. It was also decided that Glenn and Maggie would make a run into town for supplies. Claire watched the plans being made with a pout as her mother very firmly told she would not be leaving the farm. Beth had gone in the house to help Patricia; she had invited Claire to join them and even though she was bored, she had refused. Claire didn't want to go into the farmhouse even if they did have a shower.

Aava was aware her daughter didn't want to be left behind but now that she could stay somewhere in relative safety there was no way she would put Claire in danger.

"I won't be gone long," Aava said as she approached her "be good and try not to talk someone's ear off." Aava shot her daughter a playful mile and ruffled her hair. Claire tried to be annoyed but pulled her mom into a hug. This would be the first time since the world fell apart they would be separated. Aava returned her hug tightly, sharing the same thought, before she made her way to Daryl who was waiting for at the treeline.

Daryl and Aava picked their way through the trees both keeping a diligent on forest floor. So far they had been unable to find any tracks old or otherwise.

"How long has she been missing?" Aava asked.

"Five days," Daryl said while glancing back at her. Daryl noticed she still had the machete but a gun was also at her hip. Frowning in confusion Daryl asked how she managed to keep it with the strict no gun policy.

"Shane tried to get it off me," she said with a small smirk "but I told him when Hershel asked me himself to hand it over he could have." Aava could tell Daryl wanted to know what had gone down between her and her father, like most of the camp, but he didn't ask. Something that both pleased and confused her.

The silence resumed between the two as the continued through the woods. The sound of rustling caused both of their weapons to rise. With a shared look they both moved towards the sound. The smell hit them first; rotting flesh that reeked pungently. They heard the groaning of the undead before setting eyes on them. The initially saw six but more began to emerge from the trees. Aava immediately swung into action taking down the nearest to her. She had taken down another to her right when she felt a hand latch onto her shoulder. Swinging around she kicked it in the chest before bringing her machete down on its head. Without sparing it another glance she altered her position to be facing three more of the creatures. She stabbed one and simultaneously kicked the other and pivoted so the third wasn't to close. Stabbing the one the ground first before raising her weapon on the other one but he fell to the ground with an arrow through his skull before she could land her blow.

Her breathing was laboured as she walked towards Daryl who had a questioning look on his face. With a swift nod and a lingered look they both made their way forward to continue the search for Sophia.

* * *

Claire was walking around the perimeter of camp making sure to always stay in sight of Andrea. The young teenager had washed clothes and cleaned dishes all morning before being told she could go. Beth was still in the house and everyone else seemed to have job that she didn't want to interrupt. Claire settled on exploring the little bit of the farm she could before going to offer her help again.

Hershel was coming out of the barn when he spotted her. At first he thought she was Beth but then realised this blonde hair was longer with more curls. He stopped to watch for a moment as she walked across the farm. Her gait was light with her head tilted toward the sun. As if feeling his gaze on her she looked up and caught his eye.

The stare remained between the two before Hershel turned and left her standing there. Claire felt anger rise in her at the man and ,before she really considered what she was doing, she rushed after him.

"Hey," she called after him. Hershel stiffened for a moment before facing his grandchild. It struck him how very different she looked to Aava. Her cheeks were fuller, her lips bigger and her eyes a bright green instead of a deep brown. But seeing her standing there with her arms crossed and a defiant gleam in her eye there was no denying whose daughter she was. It immediately reminded of the many fights he had with Aava when she was that age.

"When my mom graduated college why weren't you there?"Claire didn't know why that was first thing she had thought of to ask but the anger in her didn't giver a chance to think. "She worked two jobs and then went to night classes so she could finish high school. And she still had to look after me. When she got into college she took on another job and got barely any sleep for three years. So after all that work why didn't you even congratulate her?" Claire demand eyes blazing. Seeing that Hershel wasn't going to answer her Claire just kept talking.

"I'm proud of my mom. She did all that and looked after me. And she made it look so easy. She is the toughest person I know. You have no idea how hard it was but when she got her degree she was so happy. But you know what? She cried cause you weren't there. She didn't think I saw but I did," Claire's voice wavered for a moment before she continued "I don't think it's my mom who's the disgrace in this family."

With tears of anger trailing down her young face Claire left Hershel standing with his mouth open and his eyes stinging.

 **A/N: Thoughts? I understand there hasn't been much Daryl but he has a big part next chapter. I'm considering putting in flashbacks of Aavas time during her pregnacy and/or with baby Claire. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate if you would review cause I'm worried this story is crap :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl was impressed by the woman beside him. It was clear Aava could handle the Walkers but it was the way she did it that earned Daryl's praise; without any dramatics or fuss. Aava simply got the job done quickly and effectively. The pair could still not pick up a trail but Daryl's resolve wasn't weakened by this lack of success.

"You think she's still out here?" Aava asked.

"'Course she is," Daryl snapped at her "aint even been a week yet." Daryl was aggravated that people were so willing to give up on Sophia. He of all people knew that kids could survive in the woods.

"Just wanted your opinion," Aava said defensively. The silence resumed between but now with tension that hadn't previously been there. Aava thought about the strange man; he was short tempered, gruff and unsocial but clearly cared about the little girl they were looking for. Aava considered Daryl to be a complex person but her musings were cut short when Daryl stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

Daryl crouched down and traced his hand over the earth.

"Blood," Daryl said rubbing his fingers together "and it's still wet."

"Fresh trail then," Aava added kneeling beside him.

"Can't tell if it's animal or not but..." Daryl trailed off still looking at the possible trail.

"It's the only lead we have," Aava finished for him.

* * *

The pair had been following the trail for hours. Sometimes it was easy and the path to follow was clear but other times the trail would grow so faint it almost disappeared. Along with the blood light footprints appeared occasionally which confirmed that they were in fact falling a human trail.

"Can ya find ya way back on ya own?" Daryl asked, suddenly stopping for a water break.

"Why?"

"Cause if ya don't head back now ya won't make it before dark," Daryl told her gruffly.

"What about you?" Aava asked.

"I'm gonna follow the trail, camp out." Daryl informed before taking another drink.

"By yourself?" Aava questioned incredulously. It was clear Daryl wasn't going to let this chance of finding Sophia go but they weren't supposed to separate, Rick had made that very clear.

"I marked the trees so ya should be fine," Daryl told her and began walking again. Aava fixed him with a steely glare as she caught his arm to stop him.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you aint."

"Wasn't really asking for your permission," Aava told him shortly before brushing past him. Daryl didn't move to follow her immediately as he watched her walk away in frustration.

"Come on we're losing daylight," she called back to him with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

With the sun setting they both knew they would have to make camp soon. The pair felt uncomfortable being so exposed but with no other options they hunkered down among the thickest tress they could find. Daryl managed to catch two squirrels which he was skinning while Aava set up a small fire. A small sigh escaped Aava's lips causing Daryl to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Just thinking how Claire's going to kill me tomorrow," Aava said with a smile. Daryl came closer to the fire and put the squirrels on a makeshift spit.

"Hold olds she?" Daryl asked keeping his eyes on the meat.

"Claire? Just turned fourteen," Aava answered surprised Daryl was making conversation.

"Don't look it," he grumbled sparing Aava a glance from across the fire. Aava noticed Daryl never held eye contact for long and only glimpsed cerulean blue before he dropped his face again.

"She does have a baby face," Aava laughed lightly "but don't tell her that."

The silence between them resumed as they ate. The day had been taxing and the hunger they had been denying all day was being satisfied.

"Thanks Daryl," Aava said finishing off her dinner. Seeing his confused expression she elaborated "for the meat."

"Twas nothin'" Daryl muttered biting his thumbnail. Aava simply shook her head at his inability to accept her gratitude.

"I'll take first watch," Aava said leaving no room Daryl to argue as she went to stand by the tree. Aava seemed to always get the last word, Daryl thought, while settling down to get some sleep.

* * *

The night was still and silent which Aava found unsettling. Aava stretched in an attempt to keep herself alert when she heard a sound. Wheeling around her eyes searched the trees trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Aava's eyes landed on Daryl who was twitching in his spot by against a tree. For a moment Aava thought he was waking up but his eyes remained closed. Daryl continued to mutter and he was getting louder. Aava didn't want to wake him but if he got louder he could attract a number of things there way. Kneeling in front of him she shook him gently.

"Daryl wake up," Aava whispered.

"Merle…Aint nobody's bitch ….little girl," Aava couldn't catch all of what Daryl was saying but he was starting to thrash in his sleep. Being no stranger to night terrors Aava knew she had to him to wake up.

"Come on Daryl wake up," Aava whispered shaking him more firmly. Daryls eyes flew open as he tried to come to terms with where he was.

"You're okay," Aava soothed reaching for his arm. Daryl stood up so abruptly Aava fell backwords.

"What you doin' crowdin' me like that?" Daryl growled at her.

"You were talking in your sleep, making too much noise," Aava said standing up to face him. Aava watched him run a hand through his hair as his eyes flitted around the forest. Whatever dream he had clearly unsettled him.

"If you want to talk about -," Aava said softly before being cut off.

"What we gonna have a fuckin' heart to heart out here? Gonna speak about our issues?" Daryl hurled at her sarcastically "Alright you first, what'd you do ta piss your daddy off? Lemme guess… get knocked up?" Daryl voice was rising as ranted at her not caring about the Walkers he could attract. Aava realized he deflecting from talking about his dream but his attitude angered her.

"Get over yourself. Big tough Daryl had a bad dream and can't even face it," Aava mocked him. Daryl took a step closer to her with his eyes blazing. Aava stood her ground and glared up at him.

"You best shut up woman," Daryl hissed at her "you don't know shit."

"I know you're trying avoid facing whatever you dreamed about. I know you think not letting anyone care about makes you tougher. I know you care about people more than you can admit to yourself, I mean why else would you be out here in the middle of the fucking woods." Aava spit at him before regaining her composure. She quietly walked around him and took up her position against the tree again. Daryl hesitantly sat back down with a heavy silence hanging in the air.

"You were right 'bout my dad kicking me out when he found out I was pregnant," Aava admitted softly. Daryl didn't respond but watched her intently from his spot across the campfire. The tension in his body didn't lessen and the events of the dream played in his mind.

"Daryl," Aava said, catching on to his glazed stare, she waited until he focused on her before continuing "bad dreams are ok but when there over let 'em go."

Daryl stiffly nodded before turning over to try and get more sleep. The silence between them didn't have the same weight to it and slowly Daryl began to relax.

"Night," Daryl whispered softly.

"Goodnight Daryl," Aava whispered back pleased the hunter seemed to be drifting back to sleep.

 **A/N: Full Daryl and Aava chapter. Is Daryl too gruff? Did you find their interactions realistic? Do you want them to find Sophia? Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

With the sun just barely making an appearance Aava and Daryl picked up the trail again. They hadn't been following it long before the skies began to darken and the wind picked up. Daryl groaned and looked up at the sky silently pleading with the weather not to take a turn for the worse. It turned out his plea fell on deaf ears as the first rain drops fell from the sky.

"Mother fucker," Daryl muttered.

"I agree," Aava sighed "what do you want to do?"

The rain was light now but they both knew that this could turn into a full blown storm.

"If it gets heavier it'll wash the trail away," Daryl said frustrated, "best head to that cabin we saw couple miles back don't want to be out here if this gets bad."

So with that the pair back tracked on themselves moving a lot faster than they had been when following the trail. Daryl was furious that they had to give up on the first real lead he had. He could feel his anger swelling inside of him but chewed the inside of his cheek to focus it. He certainly didn't want a repeat of last night and take out his rage on Aava.

The rain continued to pelt down on them proving they had made the right call. The rain made the terrain harder to navigate and it was coming down so fast Daryl's vision was obscured. His foot made contact with a slick rock causing his feet to come out from underneath him. Instinctively he put his hands down resulting in his palms being ripped on jagged rocks.

"You ok?" Aava asked as he heaved himself up.

"Fine," Daryl muttered ignoring the stinging in his hands.

When the trees began to thin out the cabin they found earlier came into view. Cabin may have been a bit too strong a word Aava thought. In reality it was little more than a shack with one room and very few supplies. But considering she was soaked to the bone Aava greatly appreciated the little hut she stepped into. The single bed was on the far side with a chest resting at the foot. A small stove was in the corner with two cupboards resting on the wall over it. A dusty rug was in the middle of the sparse room. Aava made her way to the chest hoping to find towels but found ratty blankets instead.

"Better than nothing," Aava sighed handing one to Daryl.

"What are you doing?!" Daryl asked in alarm as Ava began to peel off her wet clothes.

"Well I'm not going to stand here and freeze," she said wrapping the blanket around her to take off the rest of her clothes. Eyeing her wearily he pulled the blanket around himself to do the same. Even though her bra and panties were drenched she left them on, Daryl just might keel over if he saw those articles of clothing being added to the pile she thought. Wrapping the blanket around her twice she tied it sharply in a knot at the front to keep her makeshift dress secure. Aava glanced at Daryl who had the blanket wrapped around his waist and his black shirt still on. What caught Aava's attention though was the awkward way he was holding his hands; slighty out in front of him with his fingers spread. Suddenly Aava remembered the fall he took.

"Let me see," Aava asked gesturing to his hands. When he refused to move she sent him a look that left no room for arguing.

"You're like a mother hen, you know that?" Daryl muttered giving in. Aava just smiled at that and examined the palms of his hands. The left was just lightly grazed but the right was cut deep with a few stones still embedded in his skin. Taking the water bottle from her bag she poured it over the cuts hoping to remove most of the grime.

"Waste of water," Daryl grunted through clenched teeth. Letting his hand drop Aava picked up her blade and cut a strip off of her blanket. Retaking his hand she gently wrapped the cloth around his cut. Daryl watched her work beginning to feel uncomfortable with the attention she was giving him. As soon as Aava secured the material he ripped his hand away from her and strode to the opposite side of the room. The sound of rain pelting off the tin roof filled the room as Aava sat down facing Daryl. Daryl was clearly uncomfortable, he continued to fidget as he leaned against the wall and Aava couldn't help but smile at him.

"You often strip down with men you don't know?" Daryl snapped at her feeling defensive and he couldn't quite figure out why.

"I don't make a habit of it," Aava shot back with her eyes narrowed. The silence grew heavier until Aava let out a sigh.

"You're not a bad man Daryl. Believe me I know what bad men look like and you aint it."

"You don't know me woman."

"So tell me," Aava said simply. Daryl regarded her for a moment before dropping his head.

"Who's Merle?" Aava prompted gently. Daryl didn't raise his head and Aava didn't think he would answer.

"My brother," Daryl said suprising her "got left behind in Atlanta. He was being an ass and the others cuffed and left him on a roof. Went back to get 'im but we were too late. He cut off his hand to get outta the cuffs, cauterised his own wound and left."

"I'm sorry," Aava said after the end of his story. His face remained stoic but his voice betrayed him; thick with emotion and pain.

"Toughest bastard you'll ever meet my brother is, he's still alive," Daryl said.

"I'm sure but I'm sorry that he's not with you anymore," Aava replied.

"S'ok," Daryl nodded quietly "What 'bout you? What happened with you and Hershel?" Daryl asked.

"That's a long story," Aava said with a small chuckle.

"Well we won't be going anywhere for a while," Daryl said with a small smirk.

"Things with me and dad were always tense. He used to be a big drinker, never around much and he could be a mean drunk. Not violent just an ass to my mom. And then every morning he'd promised never again to go near a bottle but he always did. Then when mom died things got worse," Aava spared a glance at Daryl to find he was watching her intently, "I didn't help to be honest, turned into a real troublemaker: skipped school, stayed out late, alcohol anything really that would piss off my dad. Poor Maggie had to listen at us screaming at each other, the tension in our house was unbelievable. When I started going out with Jackson things settled down for a bit. See he was the pastors son, I think dad thought he could bring me back to the light," Aava said rolling her eyes "Not bored yet?"Aava teased him.

"Wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know," Daryl replied.

"Well when I got pregnant I knew dad would hit the roof. Wanted me to give the baby up which I wouldn't agree to. So he tossed me out. Jackson was no better. Gave me abortion money and told me if I told anyone that it was his he would deny it. So yeah that's how I'm a disgrace to the Greene family," she told Daryl with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"'M sorry," Daryl said.

"It's worse for Claire. Growing up knowing that her father and grandfather didn't want her was hard for her. Still is," Aava said sadly.

"Hard for you too," Daryl told her seriously.

The skies began to clear with the rain slowly coming to a stop. With a shared look they began to pull on their slightly damp clothes. Standing outside Daryl could tell there would be no hope in finding the trail again. Aava came outside to meet him and saw the frustrated look on his face. Giving him a small smile of comfort they both began the trek back to camp.

"Next time it's my turn to ask a question," Aava informed him lightly.

"Next time," Daryl confirmed with a small smirk while swinging his crossbow in front of him and making his way through the trees.

* * *

Claire Greene felt physically ill. Dale had kindly offered to let her sleep in the RV instead of at her camp by herself but was anything but rested. Maggie and Beth convinced her to take a shower and despite feeling clean for the first time in days she was still incredibly uneasy. Ricks son, Carl, was deemed fit enough to make his way outside. Rick asked Claire to stay with him while Lorie did some chores but Claire knew it was supposed to keep her mind off her mom and Daryl's disappearing act. Even though her mind was preoccupied she did enjoy spending time with Carl. The pair had similar interests and spent a long time debating over which superhero was superior. When Lorie returned Claire was free to worry herself sick again. In her mind Claire wondered how Carol dealt with this feeling gnawing away at her and her respect for the woman increased. When the rain began everyone huddled together on the porch of the farm house. Glenn and Maggie were sitting closer together than necessary but even the sight of possible gossip couldn't tear Claire's mind away from her mother.

"Your mom's fine," Maggie told her when she sat down "my big sister kicks ass, she'll be back in no time."

The longer the rain poured the more everyone's concern began to rise. If they were caught in the rain a number of things could happen to them. Rick tried to remind everyone that there is every possibility they are safe and waiting for the storm to pass same as them. The time crawled by, the storm passed and it looked like Claire was set to spend another night without her mother.

"Look," Rick said facing the camp who were seated around the fire "tomorrow Shane and I will look for Daryl and Aava. We'll check the grid they were meant to be in and see what happened so that means that Dale will be on watch while Andrea-," Rick stopped talking when he saw T-Dog stand up on the RV. T-Dog raised the binoculars to his eyes before he turned to face the camp with a smile on his face.

"Never mind then," Rick said then relieved his eyes flickering to Claire who stood up as she caught sight of the two figures approaching.

 **A/N Longest chapter yet! Thank you to everyone who followed or added this story to their favourite list-it means a lot. I just want to thank Sevvus and mrskaz453 for reviewing. I was seriously considering deleting this but your reviews encouraged me to keep going. How was Daryl and Aava's interaction? Suggestions? Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where were you? What happened?" Claire demanded as her eyes looked over Daryl and Aava's condition. They were both filthy with dry mud and what looked like blood caked onto their clothes and skin.

"Well?" she asked again when her mother didn't answer her. The relief Claire felt upon seeing her mother approaching was replaced by white hot anger.

"Found a trail, it was fresh, but then the damn rain came. Had to wait out the storm," Daryl addressed the group as well as Claire who had her hands on her hips with a scowl to rival his. Aava expected her daughter's anger. Claire had rarely spent time apart from her mother, even staying over at friend's house was something she didn't enjoy and she called her mother at least twice. Being a single mother Aava had very little choice but to take Claire with her everywhere but she often wondered if she had in some way hindered her daughter.

"I can't control the weather Claire," she told her gently while walking towards the fire. The past two days had been trying and the need to rest was overwhelming. Claire trailed her mother but the unsolicited resentment remained.

* * *

Maggie Greene needed space. The arrival of Ricks camp meant Maggie lost the privacy she was used to having. Feeling claustrophobic, Maggie abandoned breakfast and made her way to the stable.

"So you and Glenn huh?" Aava teased plopping down beside Maggie in the stable. Maggie's head whipped around with wide eyes. The younger woman had been so preoccupied she didn't even hear her sister enter.

"I've gone two days and I miss the love story of the apocalypse," Aava quipped with a smile.

"Shut up," Maggie grumbled but couldn't fight the grin spreading across her lips.

"Seriously though what's up with that?" Aava asked.

"We had sex," Maggie said causing Aava's jaw to drop.

"Don't look at me like that," Maggie scorned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not judging you, just surprised me is all," Aava said kindly.

"Yeah well I was lonely and he was there…" Maggie trailed off.

"But…" Aava prompted gently nudging her shoulder. The gentle push seemed all Maggie to let everything that was bothering pour out of her mouth.

"The worlds literally over and he's a dork and dads still being an ass about you and he's too sweet for me and Beth's still so naïve 'bout this new world and-"

"Woah Maggie calm down," Aava soothed her ranting sister "look you're right the worlds not the same no more but if you can find some happiness in this hell then you're lucky and just plain stupid if you let it go. Forget about Dad that aint your problem to fix and Beth is still young, she'll adapt don't worry. Now your sweet dork, Glenn, makes you happy well then good for you. Plus he's cute and we don't have many options"

"Thanks Aava," Maggie replied with a giggle "How's Claire?"

"She didn't talk to me last night or this morning," Aava said her expression faltering "and I have to go out again looking for Sophia so she's not going to be happy."

"She's just worried about you not mad at you," Maggie tried to reassure her.

"It's just we travelled for weeks to get here and now that we're here I think she felt it would mean something like… I dunno just like we had made it. But with me away and her not really having a placeI think she's at a bit of a loss."

"Well look I'll keep her busy, me and Beth get her to do some farm work with us," Maggie offered.

"Thanks Maggie I appreciate it," Aava told her.

"No problem," Maggie said standing up and hauling up her sister beside her "If we want to get some breakfast we best move."

* * *

Rick Grimes was stressed. The search for Sophia was not making progress and he could see the others losing hope that they would ever find her. Matters weren't helped by Shane's erratic behaviour. Rick knew his brother had changed, something inside of him had snapped during his time spent in the new world. Rick wasn't blind, he could tell Shane and his wife had been together, he could see that Shane's story about Otis's death did not make sense and it was clear as day that he was trying to undermine every decision Rick made. However Rick did not want to face the solution to the problem Shane was posing to the group. Rick' s worries only increased when he thought about the groups living arrangement. Carl was recovering well and in a day or two fit for travel. Hershel made it no secret how unwelcome the group was but the security the farm was not something that Rick wanted to give up.

Aava and Claire's arrival had dramatically changed the dynamics on the farm. Beforehand Hershel kept his family very much separate from Rick's group, they avoided each other and there was a palpable awkwardness between them. But with the pairs arrival the groups had begun to mix. Maggie, Beth, Claire and Aava ate meals with them, chatted with them and helped around the makeshift camp. Aava and Maggie were certainly good additions to the group and Rick couldn't help but hate himself for such clinical thinking. But being the leader meant he had to consider it. If they were forced to go would Aava come with them? Would Maggie go with Glenn? Could Glenn leave Maggie behind?

The endless uncertainties whizzed around Ricks head distracting him from the approaching figures.

"You ok, man?" Shane queried.

"Yeah, fine," Rick said trying to concentrate "so with the trail Aava and Daryl found I think we should search the outer areas."

"I'm going to take a horse and scout the area from higher ground." Daryl informed them.

"Ok so take-" Rick began.

"I work best alone," Daryl interrupted with a glower.

The discussion went backwards and forwards over what was the best way to divide the people. Rick could feel his irritation at Shane flare as he tried to disagree with everything he said. In the end Daryl took off as "standing around squabbling wouldn't find the girl" which left Rick and Aava, Shane and T-Dog and Andrea and Glenn to take a grid while Dale would stand guard on the RV. It didn't escape Aava's attention that neither Lori nor Carol would take part in the search. The coddling of certain members wasn't something she agreed with, firmly believe you are only as strong as your weakest member but not really being part of the group kept her from saying anything.

"So what did you before this?" Rick asked in an attempt to break the silence while the trudged through the forest.

"Bail bonds person," Aava told while carefully walking up a steep incline. Rick's shock was clear on his face; this five foot nothing, slim woman was a bounty hunter?

"I get that look a lot," Aava laughed "The job hours worked for me and the defence training comes in handy now. Wasn't what I really wanted to do, it just paid the bills. I'm qualified to teach music and my music school was just starting to take off when the world fell apart."

"Yeah life can be a bitch like that," Rick said and Aava most definitely agreed.

"Look Rick I've been thinking 'bout Sophia and I can't help thinking about what if it was Claire out on her own. I'd at least sleep better if I knew she could protect herself. So I was wondering about teaching how to use a gun, some self-defence."

"Right…?" Rick said with confusion.

"Well there's no point teaching Claire and not Carl, I mean he will just throw that in your face." Aava didn't add that she felt everyone should learn how to use a weapon.

"I agree with you, Lori won't like it but it's just the way things are now," Rick said with a sigh.

The silence between them resumed as the search for Sophia continued and Rick's belief that Aava would make a good addition to the group was reaffirmed.

* * *

Returning to camp without finding even so much as footprint was disheartening for the pair. Rick didn't know how to move forward from this point and the guilt he felt continued to fester within him.

Claire watched her mother come back from the search with Rick and felt relief sweep over at seeing her unharmed. Claire's day had been spent on the farm with Maggie and Beth. They cleaned the horses and the stable, they tended to the chickens and even painted the fences that were looking weather worn. Claire was convinced that they made up that job to keep her occupied and she wasn't even upset about it. Spending time with them was enjoyable and for the day it didn't feel they were estranged family members but rather they were a close household like any other.

"How was your day?" Aava asked her daughter with a smile and hoped that Claire had let the tension between them go.

"It was really good," Claire told her excitedly before wrinkling her nose at her mother.

"What?" Aava asked seeing the expression on Claire's face.

"No offence but you really need a shower," Claire said with a smirk.

"And yet I'm still offended," Aava laughed as she lightly pushed Claire and the pair set out towards the house.

"Don't worry he's out with the cattle," Claire told her as if sensing her mother's uneasiness. Upon entering the house Aava realised how little had been changed, more photographs had been added but everything else was practically the same as the day she left. A crushing sense of nostalgia hit her and yet she felt like a stranger standing in her childhood home. The fact that her teenage daughter stood beside her only highlighted how much this place hadn't changed while she was a whole new person. Shaking off the depressing thoughts that overtook her she climbed the stairs to where she remembered the bathroom to be.

"I'll wait in Maggie's room you," Claire told her before brushing past her.

Aava's first shower in weeks was bliss but she did not linger. Ensuring she was dry Aava quickly pulled on the clothes Maggie had given her to wear. Towel drying her hair as she exited the bathroom Aava caught sight of her old bedroom door. Only hesitating for a moment she stepped into her room and was beyond shocked. It was exactly the way she left it when she walked out of it fourteen years ago; the bed wasn't made, clothes still sitting on the dresser instead of in the drawers, Polaroid pictures still stuck to the wall.

" It was like you had died, "Maggie said quietly, leaning against the door frame" he wouldn't let anyone touch your room, just shut the door on it like he did to you. For the first couple of weeks after you left I couldn't even talk about you, even saying your name and he would fly off the handle. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would come in here, I could hear him moving about. He doesn't know that I know that though."

"I remember that day," Aava said not knowing what to say to Maggie's whispered confession.

"Me too," Maggie replied. They both took in the room covered in a thick layer of dust thinking of the day fourteen years ago when their family fell apart. The stillness was broken by the sound of a gunshot cracking through the air.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter but I really just lost the inspiration for this story. However I'm sticking with it and the next chapter will be up in a day or two. This chapter was really all about setting up the tension for the drama to unfold. Please let me know what you think about the interactions of Aava/Maggie and Aava/Rick. Is there anything you guys would want to see? I can guarantee there will be more Daryl in the next chapter. I should also point out that the events will not be the exact same as in the show because where is the fun in that? Thank you for reading and please leave a review :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hershel!" Rick called when he got close enough to the porch. Aava and Maggie came rushing out of the house and stopped dead at the scene before them; Daryl Dixon was propped up between himself and Shane looking very much lifeless.

"He's out in the fields, I'll get him," Maggie answered before rushing off.

"Bring him in," Aava called while holding open the door to them. Rick made his way to the bedroom that Carl had rested in.

"What happened?" Aava asked as Daryl was lowered onto the bed.

"Andrea thought he was a walker and shot him but it's just a graze. I think he was injured out there though." Rick answered as Aava inspected Daryl's head wound.

"Lucky bastard," Aava muttered confirming that the head injury was not their biggest concern. Aava quickly looked Daryl over and spotted crimson seeping from his side. Reaching for his shirt Aava found that Daryl had injured his side and was losing blood rapidly.

"Pass me the bag and get water and a rag," Aava gestured with her head while applying as much pressure to the cut as possible. Rick placed Hershel's doctor's bag beside her as Shane left the room.

"I thought you were a bail bondsperson?" Rick questioned.

"I was but they stressed First Aid training since there would be no back up if things went wrong," Aava answered as Shane re-entered the room. Cleaning the area as best she could it soon became apparent to Aava that wound would need to be stitched.

"Can you disinfect a needle and thread please?" Aava asked as she continued to hold Daryl's injury. Aava had never sewed up anybody before and hoped her dad would arrive before she had to. Rick rummaged through Hershel's medical bag before he found what he was looking for and as he was threading the needle Hershel burst through the door.

"He needs stitches, it's probably best if you do them and I'll hold 'im," It took Hershel a second to realise that Aava was talking to him, after fourteen years those weren't the words he expected to hear, before taking the needle from Rick and kneeling next to Daryl. Silence took over the room as Hershel gently stitched Daryl's skin but Hershel couldn't help but glance at his eldest. The ease in which she took control of the situation and expertly held the damaged skin led him to wonder how she knew these things. The realisation that his daughter was a stranger struck him for a moment as he gingerly finished the last stitch.

"We'll need to bind his side," Hershel muttered but Aava was already cutting away at his shirt.

"It's probably best if you three hold him up so I can wrap the bandage around him," Aava said while removing the gauze from the bag. Hershel, Rick and Shane carefully lifted Daryl from the bed and the hunter didn't even stir. Aava was beginning to worry over his unresponsiveness but had to focus on bandaging him up. The men had cautiously pulled Daryl into a sitting position with Shane and Rick each holding a shoulder to keep him there. In this position Daryl's back was exposed and she could see the skin was littered with old scars. The sight shocked her but she quickly got around to wrapping the material around his middle. However the image of the scars were on her mind, to her they looked too thin to be inflicted by a knife and what came to mind was the disturbing thought that Daryl had been whipped. When she tied the gauze securely she gestured for Rick and Shane to gently lower him down on his back.

"You guys can go now I can take care of his head wound," she told them not waiting for answer as she made her way to the top of the bed. Reaching for the damp cloth she began to clean Daryl's head wound while the men left. However Hershel lingered in the door way and Aava's head immediately snapped up to meet his. The minute he meet her gaze what he been going to say left his mind and he quickly turned from the room. Aava returned her attention to Daryl wondering after so many years how the rejection from her father could possibly still hurt.

* * *

Daryl's whole body was aching. He struggled to open his eyes and when he did his vision was hazy. His first sight was of a woman he didn't know. Gold surrounded her and he briefly wondered if he had died and she was angel. The thought was quickly dismissed as the pain he was in very much reminded him that he was alive. He continued to blink his eyes and his vision became more clear. The gold he thought the woman was shrouded turned out to be the bright sunlight and he soon realised he did know this woman. Aava looked different, he thought, she must have washed up. The brown hair that had been in tangles when they first met was clean and framed her face in big curls, her skin seemed fresh and he couldn't help but think that he couldn't be blamed for mistaking her as an angel. The thought quickly left his mind when a sharp pain hit his head. Aava immediately dropped her hands at his hiss of pain and a small smile graced her features that he had woken up.

"So you work best alone huh?" Aava teased when his eyes focused on her.

"Shuddup," Daryl grunted trying to sit up and pulling the sheets up as high as they could go.

"Let me finish your head first," Aava said firmly pushing him back down.

Rick entered the room just as Aava was finishing tending to Daryl's head.

"Glad to see your awake," Rick said sincerely "Do you think you could tell on the map where you found the doll?"

Daryl waved Rick over and began to scan the map before pointing at a grid not too far from the farm.

"This cuts the search area practically in half ," Rick exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Daryl mumbled.

"So what happened?" Aava asked while cleaning her hands of Daryl's blood.

"Damn horse threw me and I ended up at the bottom of a ravine on my own bolt," Daryl angrily informed them and laid his hand on his injured side "Had to pull the bolt as a walker came at me and climbing back up the ravine didn't help it none either."

"Well you have stitches which you are going to have to be careful with and your head injury will be sore but it didn't cause any serious damage. Unfortunately we only have mild painkillers."

"I didn't know you were a doc'," Daryl responded to her.

"I aint," Aava said not offering any further information.

"We should let you rest," Rick said heading towards the door.

"You need anything?" Aava asked looking back at him from the door. Daryl shook his head and pulled the sheets in closer to his body than before. The defensive action did not go unnoticed but she said nothing as she quietly pulled the door shut.

* * *

When Claire heard the gunshot she had ran out of the house to see what happened. Seeing Daryl hanging limply between Shane and Rick made her heart drop. Her mom had ushered them inside and soon Hershel joined them. Everyone seemed as anxious as she was and it wasn't until Hershel came out and announced that he would be fine did the camp start to move again.

Claire somehow found herself roped into making dinner with Carol and Lori. The news that Daryl had found Sophia's doll had spread around the camp and the information seemed to energise the campers.

"Won't be soon now sweetie," Lori kindly reassured Carol.

"I hope so," Carol said with a small smile on her face "Claire you've never cut vegetables before have you?

"Not before the world ended," Claire replied brightly "But by your question I take it I have murder the carrot?"

"Well it's certainly chopped," Carol laughed taking in the sight of the mangled vegetable. Laughing felt strange to Carol, she hadn't done much of it since Sophia went missing, but Claire's presence was hard to be sad in. The teenager's spirit was infectious, though Carol often felt guilty for feeling happy with Sophia still missing, the hope the girl brought was something Carol greatly needed.

When dinner was being plated up Claire volunteered to take Daryl's food to him. Before anybody could question it she had snatched the plate and made her way to the house.

"Knock, knock," Claire said brightly before entering Daryl's room. The man looked surprised to see her but quickly returned to his stoic expression.

"I brought your dinner."

"Thanks," Daryl grumbled taking the plate from her but Claire made no attempt to leave.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I'm just really happy you're ok." Daryl couldn't help but snort.

"You don't know me, what difference does it make to you?"

"Doesn't mean I'd be ok if something happened to you," Claire told him steadfastly. "Plus if something happened to you who would teach me how to use your crossbow?"

Before Daryl could reply Aava entered the room.

"Why don't you go get something to eat Claire? I'll join you in a sec I just have to check Daryl's stitches first." Claire nodded at her mother's words and threw a quick smile at Daryl before leaving the room.

Aava walked towards Daryl and saw that he was clutching the blankets tightly against him. Only when she sat on the edge of the bed did let them go and give her access to the wound. Treating Daryl's injury when he was unconscious was a completely different experience to when he was awake. Now he kept his eyes on her at all times and his gaze was intense. The silence in the room was heavy and the sound of their breathing only served to heighten the tension.

"Stitches look good, no sign of infection." Aava told him as she finished her inspection "Are you in pain?"

"No,"

Aava smiled at the lie but didn't call him out on it. Daryl pulled the blankets back to his chest while Aava stood up. The air around them seemed to crackle as they regarded each other. The moment was broken by Aava turning and walking to the door. However she stopped and looked back at him once more.

"I hope you feel better soon Daryl," she told him gently before whispering a good night.

"Night," Daryl said back but she had already closed the door.

 **A/N: New chapter! Please let me know what you think. Aava and Hershel actually in the same room together, like it/hate it. What would you like to see happen? Thank you to Ferdy63, Mrskaz453, Sevvus and Mikace for reviewing. You guys really helped me to get this chapter up. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The incident with Daryl had prompted Rick to organise gun training for everyone in the group. Lori was not happy about the idea of Carl handling a gun and made that fact known frequently.

"He has just been shot and you want to let him near a gun?" she threw at him over breakfast.

"He needs to know how to protect himself, we all need to know how to protect ourselves," Rick told her firmly aware that everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Aava you can't possibly want to see the children with guns?" Lori exclaimed.

Aava looked quite taken aback that Lori had dragged her into the argument. The rest of the campers turned to face Lori and Rick assuming that it had now become a public discussion.

"I know how you feel Lori but the fact is there is no room for a weak link. When it was just me and Claire out there I learned that the hard way," Aava softly sighed "They need to be able to protect themselves 'cause we can't guarantee that we will be around to protect them."

Aava's answer was not what Lori wanted to hear and the scowl that took over her face proved it.

"Gun training tomorrow then," Rick said ending the discussion.

Claire, hoping to escape the tension, volunteered to take Daryl his breakfast. She gingerly knocked on the door before letting herself in. Daryl, who was already awake, pulled the blankets up to his chin and shot her a glare.

"What d'ya want girl?"

"Just dropping off your breakfast," Claire chirped while setting his plate down.

"Well you can go now," Daryl grumbled.

"Well someone is not a morning person," Claire commented making no attempt to leave.

"What?" Daryl asked unnerved by her continued presence.

"You're very brave," Claire told him, ignoring his previous question. Daryl was surprised by the comment and expressed his confusion by deepening his scowl. Noticing Daryl's expression made Claire's smile grow, the man was like a mystery she was determined to solve. Deciding not to elaborate on her compliment she informed him that Rick planned to teach everyone to shoot a gun.

"Bout damn time," Daryl muttered.

"And moms gonna teach self-defence," Claire added.

"Well it can't hurt,"

Daryl grudgingly admitted that Aava was an asset to the group. As much as Daryl knew that Rick was a good leader, much better than Shane at least, the man had a tendency to bury his head in the sand and ignore issues that had to be addressed. Without Aava the group gun training wouldn't have happened. "The woman was something else," Daryl couldn't help but think.

* * *

Aava was aware of a shift within the camp and she knew it was because of her stance on the gun training. Lori decided to continue giving her the cold shoulder while Carol showed her disapproval by not allowing her to help with the chores. Feeling suddenly very unwelcome in Rick's camp she made her way to the stables. The comfort she was hoping to find there was short lived once she spotted her dad. Seeing her father grooming the horses brought her back to the times when they did it together. It was something they both enjoyed and for once they didn't argue. But things had changed. She wasn't a little girl anymore and realistically he hadn't been a father to her for years. A part of Aava wanted to reach out to her father, talk to him, fill him in on her life. However a larger part of her felt that she was entitled to her anger and that he should make the first move.

"I didn't see you there," he said softly breaking Aava out of her musings.

"I just needed a place to think," Aava replied avoiding his eyes. The awkwardness between them was palpable as both scrambled for something to say.

"You.. ehm.. were eh .. very helpful yesterday," Hershel said.

"Look dad we can make small talk all day but it's not going to fix anything. Don't you have anything you want to say to me?" Aava implored.

Anything Hershel might have said was cut off by the stable door opening and banging shut.

"Oh sorry," Beth said nervously glancing between the two adults.

"That's quite all right Beth. Would you mind finish grooming her?" Hershel asked while hurrying out of the stable.

The moment Aava might have had with her father was over and any ideas of her reaching out to him were shattered.

* * *

The days dragged for Daryl. His body ached but what was really making him uncomfortable was the fact that he could no longer look for Sophia. Daryl knew that the others would continue the search but he had no confidence in their abilities- well except for Aava he thought grudgingly. As the thought crossed his mind Aava entered the room.

"How are you feeling today?" Aava inquired moving in to check his stitches.

"Just peachy," Daryl scoffed. Rolling her eyes at his sarcasm she examined his head wound. Aava tenderly probed the wound but Daryl still tensed when she touched him.

"Well you're healing as best as can be expected but you'll have to be careful with the stitches," she informed him as she sat on the end of his bed.

"I have to get out of this house," Daryl groaned.

"If you'd be more comfortable in your tent there's no reason why you can't move out there. But you have to promise that you will take it easy."

"Yes mom," Daryl mocked while Aava wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Please one kid is enough," Aava teased.

The pleasant atmosphere that they had was ruined by Hershel walking in. Aava quickly excused herself and Daryl watched her go with a sigh. He would much rather have Aava playing nurse than Hershel.

* * *

The days on the farm ambled by with very little change. However Aava couldn't help but feel like the stability they had built was going to come crashing down. Subtle things were making her uneasy ; Lori was acting strange, there was a new tension between Glenn and Maggie and of course the awkwardness with her father.

"Mom?" Claire called waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what?" Aava asked blinking fast to regain her focus.

"You didn't listen to a word of what I said, did you?" Claire accused playfully.

"Zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Just that things are bit weird here." Aava was slightly shocked that Claire picked up on the underlying tension in the group.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will work themselves out soon," Aava reassured although not truly believing what she was saying, "now let's go get some breakfast."

Claire nodded in agreement and they both exited the tent. The mother and daughter walked over to Ricks camp taking in the sight they had grown used to over the past few days. However today Daryl had joined them although he wasn't sitting around the fire with the others. Claire made straight for him and plopped down beside him. Aava couldn't help but smile at her daughters determination to befriend the recluse. Before Aava could take another step she was blocked by Glenn.

"Peach?" the young man offered her.

"Sure thanks" Aava answered but Glenn was so distracted he rushed off before she could even finish her sentence.

Confused by her encounter with Glenn her eyes followed him as he made his way to talk to Dale.

"Morning," Carol greeted her and handed her a plate.

"Morning," Aava answered with her gaze still fixed on Dale and Glenn.

This morning felt different and the apprehension she had been feeling for the last couple days tightened in her stomach. Looking around it didn't seem like anyone else shared her anxiety so she pushed her feelings aside and tucked in to her breakfast.

"Guys," Glenn's voice called out "there's Walkers in the barn."

 **A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know it's been forever but life got crazy. Anyways I decided to continue with this story. Please let me know what you think. This chapter is a little shorter but dont worry I have a longer one already in the works. What would you like to see happen? How are Daryl and Aava? More Claire? Any other characters you would like to see? Please review and thank you for reading xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Silence met Glenn's statement before suddenly descending into chaos. Aava's mind reeled at the thought of being so close to danger, that Claire was so close to danger, during their stay at the farm. Anger instantly flared within her, Maggie must have known about the Walkers and said nothing. Aava was distracted from her rage when Claire grabbed her arm. Looking down at her daughter whose attention was focused on Shane. The cops face was turning a violent shade of red and a vein throbbed dangerously in his neck. The way his eyes danced and flashed was greatly disturbing and Aava couldn't help but think he looked a bit unhinged.

"Rick, man, we can't stay here," Shane stated.

"We can't leave," Rick replied looking torn.

"We have to take care of this," Shane pressed.

"I'll talk to Hershel," Rick answered.

"The old man is delusional. The old world doesn't exist anymore," Shane continued angrily.

"Hershel thinks the people are sick, that they need help. His wife and step-son are in the barn," Dale interrupted.

"You knew!" Shane accused.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did," Dale defended.

Aava stopped listening. Hershel's wife -Beth's mother- was now a walker and gone forever. Not once while staying at the farm did she question where her dad's new wife was. And she knew why. A part of her, the immature, bitter teenage part of her, resented this woman for replacing her mother. Aava felt disgusted with herself. All this time thinking she had risen above those petty feelings and it couldn't be further from the truth. And now her father has lost another wife and Beth was left mourning her mother. The worst part of the situation was that Shane was right when he said her dad was delusional. There would be no cure for the infected. And her dad and Beth had yet to grieve for their lost family.

"This is Hershel's land. Whether we stay or not I have to talk to him first,"

Ricks words effectively ended the conversation but the unease everyone was feeling didn't lessen.

Claire looked toward her mother hoping she would know what to do. However her mother looked just as shaken as everybody else.

"Mom?" Claire questioned, "why didn't Maggie or Beth say anything?"

"I don't know," Aava sighed "I guess they don't know how dangerous the Walkers can be. They've been pretty isolated out here."

Although she was trying to hide it Claire could easily tell her mother was angry that she wasn't told about the danger lurking behind the barn doors.

"Are we going to leave?" Claire asked. Her mother contemplated the question for a moment and Claire feared the answer she might give.

"No, we'll wait to see what Rick's group will do. Safety in numbers Claire-bear," her mom answered ruffling her hair. Claire rolled her eyes at the pet name but was pleased with her mom's answer. Just the two of them out there was an experience Claire never wanted to repeat. Claire also didn't want to separate from the people she had met. Over the days spent on the farm the people began to feel like a family of sorts and that was something Clare wasn't willing to part with.

* * *

The day trickled by but the tension never dispersed. Aava tried to keep herself occupied by doing chores around the camp. If she was being honest it was a way to avoid the farmhouse and any interaction with her sister. Not only was she angered that Maggie hadn't told her about the danger that literally living beside her but she also felt betrayed. Being back at the farm had made her feel like she was part of the family again, like Maggie and Beth were her close sisters. Clearly that was something that she had made up and not a shared feeling among her siblings. Aava was roused from her thoughts by the sight of Shane charging towards the camp with the bag of guns in his arms. By the sheer determination on Shanes face and no Rick in sight Aava didn't know how they were going to rein Shane in.

"You in man?" Aava heard Shane ask Glenn as she approached. Before Aava knew it there was gun in her hands as Shane continued his speech.

"Stop! You do this my dad will make you leave tonight," Maggie tried to reason but Shane was distracted by the sight of Rick leading a Walker across the field.

Shane and the others charged towards while Aava considered the weapon in her hand. She knew that camping beside a barn full of the undead was a disaster waiting to happen. She knew that the people in there were not sick and there wouldn't be cure coming for them anytime soon. However her sister's family members were inside that barn. No matter how much the Walkers had to be taken care a massacre in front of them was not the way to go about it. Before Aava could even put the gun down the decision was taken out of her hands when the barn doors were flung open and she was force to shoot at the oncoming wave of Walkers.

Bullets were flying and bodies were falling to the ground. The yells of the Greene family was muffled by the gun shots yet Aava felt acutely aware of her family's pained cries. The noise slowly died down as the last Walker fell to the ground. Lowering her gun Aava observed the bodies littered across the ground and knew immediately that this was a mistake. While looking around at everybody else she heard the unmistakable sound of growling coming from the barn. A little girl made her way through the barn doors continuing to snarl. An anguished cry ripped through the air and Aava saw Carol rush forwards to be stopped by Daryl. They both fell in a heap as Aava realised that this corpse was little Sophia. She felt her heart sink and fought the urge to cry at such a cruel twist of fate. Everyone had their guns raised but nobody made to shoot the girl down. Rick moved forward and aimed his gun to Sophia's head, what a terrible burden to bare Aava thought. The shot rang out and Aava flinched as Sophia hit the ground.

An almost awkward silence descended among those who weren't grieving. Aava began to walk away from the scene when a Walker caught her eye. Its arm was bent at a unnatural angle but that's not what got her attention; it was the tattoo. A generic, tribal pattern that took up much of the forearm. She remembered that tattoo, she had been there when he got it. Aava remembered the feeling of awe at having a boyfriend with a tattoo. Before she knew it she was kneeling beside the body and rolling it over to get a good look at its face. Most of the features were indistinguishable but he still had a mop of blonde hair.

"Mom?" Claire's questioning voice pulled her out of her daze. Aava noticed that most of the people were looking at her but she couldn't focus on that. All she could focus on was the corpse on the ground and the fact that this was how her daughter was going to see her father for the first time.

"Mom? Did you know him?" Claire tried again.

Aava struggled to find the words to explain the situation but when Maggie came to stand beside them and gasped realisation began to colour Claire's face.

"Is that…" Claire trailed off staring at the mangled body on the ground.

Aava could only nod. Claire backed away from the Walker so fast she could have tripped before she ran from the sight.

"Claire! Please, wait!" Aava called after her but Claire wouldn't turn back.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Did you know he was in there?" Aava cut Maggie off.

"I didn't I swear."

"You should go be Beth, she needs you."

Maggie seemed reluctant to leave but knew that Aava was right. Turning back to body at her feet Aava felt none of the things she usually felt whenever she thought of him. Frighteningly she almost envied him for being free of this nightmare.

 **A/N: I know it has been forever and I'm so sorry for the wait. The next chapter will include Aava finally talking it out with Hershel and a Daryl/Claire moment. I was a bit nervous to write Aava's reaction to finding her daughter's father as a Walker. I didn't want her to seem cold but at the same time just because he died doesn't excuse the hurt he caused her. Did I do okay? Anything else you want to see happen? Thanks so much to anyone who has read, reviewed or followed/favourited this story. Seriously you guys made me want to continue it. Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
